When I Look At You
by JuJu Kitten
Summary: It's been eight years since the Volturi threatened the lives of the Cullens and their friends. Renesmee is all grown up and is beginning to feel emotions she's never felt before. In both Renesmee's and Jacob's POV.
1. Movie Night

It's been so long.

Well, I know it has because of seasons changing (in Forks, the only way to _know_ the seasons are changing if you have enhances senses like me) and all that, but it hasn't really _felt_ that long.

She grew so fast, it's hard to keep up. But I was able to manage, since my life has been halted forever. It will be forever because I don't plan on quitting any time soon. I needed to stay like this forever.

For her.

* * *

It's hard for me to believe that I'm _technically_ only eight years old. We, my family and me, all keep that part quiet. As far as any outsider is concerned, I'm a happy, healthy 18-year-old. I'm not too tall, only slightly taller than my mother's 5'4" stature. My body is slender, almost athletic looking. I guess you could call me athletic, the vampire blood in my veins does help me run and jump faster and higher than a normal human. My aunt, Alice, never really let me cut my hair, so it's still long curls. Mom insisted we trim it on occasion, though. So there was a three-way compromise (there was _no way_ they were going to make a decision about _my_ hair without me) that we leave it at around hip level. I like my golden curls.

I never really noticed the changes happening in me so quickly. Never really took notice that I grew out of my clothes really fast. Never thought anything of the fact that I grew in three years what a normal kid would grow in six. It was just who I was.

Needless to say, I'm glad I finally _stopped_. I've been in this body for about three months now, and I'm glad it stuck. I like it. I feel _sexy._

Good thing, too. There's someone I want to impress...

"Nessie..." Dad warned me from the kitchen. Shit. I forgot he was home... he was able to hear my thoughts. "And watch your language. I'll be nice and not tell your mother of that little slip."

"I didn't say _anything_, Dad." I knew Mom didn't like me swearing, but when you hang out with the people I do, you sort of just pick it up. So I kept it to myself. But then Dad heard it. I couldn't win.

"I know you didn't, and honestly, I don't care what goes on in that head of yours. Just keep it clean when I'm around, alright? Some things I just don't want to know." He smiled that smile of his. It made Mom putty in his hand.

It just annoyed me. And it's one of his many traits I inherited. Fabulous.

"Where is Mom, anyway?" I just noticed she wasn't in our little cottage. I loved this place, just the three of us. Quite the odd family, I looked the same age as my parents. Technically, I _was_. I tried to not think about that.

"She's at the main house with Alice and Rose doing God knows what." He came out of the kitchen, drying his hands. Dish duty. "I was about to go over there. You can come, but change first. Don't need to deal with Alice today, alright?"

I glanced down at my wardrobe. Sweats, a large t-shirt, socks, and my hair in a messy bun. That's one off the traits I picked up from my mom. We just don't care about that sort of thing. Except I care more when there's people around. Especially one in particular...

"I'll just meet you there. This might take a bit."

He nodded with that grin again. "Good luck and see you in a bit." He kissed my forehead and left.

I looked through my wardrobe for an ensemble that Alice would approve of. I decided on a tan plaid Burberry skirt she recently got me and a matching white top that had the plaid on the collar and hem. I found a white headband (I couldn't seem to find the plaid one to match... I think I leant it to Rose), a white belt, and my tan ballet slippers. I examined myself in the mirror. Perfect. Even the little hemp bracelet I wore religiously since my first Christmas matched.

I nodded at my reflection and headed to the main house. Everyone was there watching a movie. I entered the room and Dad glanced at me and nodded. I think he approved of my fifteen-minute makeover. He was sitting on the floor in front of the couch Mom reclined across. She was twirling her fingers in his hair. They loved each other so much and I loved to see that. Made me happy to be here, a embodiment of their love for each other.

Alice danced in with a bowl of kettle corn for me. "Edward said you were freshening up before coming over, so I popped this for you when you got here. And, by the way, I _love_ the outfit! We're going shopping this weekend and getting you more of that plaid-it looks _great_ with the color of your eyes and hair!" I couldn't argue with her because I always enjoy shopping with Alice. She liked it because I let her treat me like her little doll, unlike my mother. She protests the whole time. Alice has good taste in clothes. I just know how to accessorize well.

"Thanks! I kind of have the munchies, anyway." I took the bowl from her and sat on the floor in front of Rosalie. As soon as I sat, she started playing with my hair.

"You can't help yourself, can you?" Emmett asked her. She had to rearrange herself next to him to play with my curls.

"She's the only one with curls like this. Shove it," she retorted.

"You're just irked that she had to move her legs from across your lap," Jasper teased. "Your mood just changed from relaxed to annoyed in about half a second."

"I'm not!" Emmett stated, shocked that his brother would even hint at something like that.

"You're a horrible liar," Edward stated.

I turned around and placed my hand on his cheek and played for him his face when Rosalie moved her legs and leaned forward to play with my hair, smiling my father's smile the whole time. Emmett groaned in defeat. Dad just laughed. Obviously he saw my instant replay.

I turned to the movie, it wasn't too far into it. Still playing the last of the opening credits. I couldn't recognize the movie. I think I recognized the actor on the screen, but nothing else was ringing any bells.

"It's _The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen_," my father answered my silent question.

"Your grandfather brought it over for me because all my favorite literary icons are in it. Captain Nemo, Tom Sawyer, Dr. Jekyll, and even Dorian Gray!" Mom added. "You'll recognize them, too. I think you've read all those books, too at some point."

"I recognized them, alright. This should be good!" I sat back and let Rosalie continue with my hair while I enjoyed my kettle corn. I learned to love human food over the years. Made things easier when I visited La Push.

About half way through the movie there was a heavy knock at the door. I knew exactly who it was. Dad didn't have to say he heard him coming and Alice didn't have to say that she didn't _see_ him coming. I just knew.

And to my surprise, my heart skipped a beat or two.


	2. A Promise

"Hey, everyone!" Jacob beamed from the door, like he always does when he comes over. Everyone just quickly smiled in his direction to great him, too engrossed in the film to do anything else. Well, everyone except Rosalie. But that was normal.

He came over and took a seat on the floor next to me, taking some of my kettle corn. _I wonder if he sat here for the kettle corn, to torment Rose, or to be next to me..._ I found myself thinking. I couldn't help but notice my heart skip a beat _again_. Very weird. I knew the others noticed, too, but I think they were being nice and ignoring it.

"You look _really_ nice today, Nessie," Jacob whispered in my ear. I felt my face grow a little warmer than my already heightened half-breed temperature. I gave him a shy smile.

"Shhh!" Rose hissed from behind us, smacking Jacob in the back of his head with the back of her hand, then rubbing it on the couch as it to remove the smell. I giggled and continued watching the movie.

* * *

I couldn't concentrate on the movie I walked in on. It was that one Sean Connery and all the other random characters, although good, I wasn't interested.

I just couldn't stop looking at her next to me. She looked more perfect today than ever. I don't know why it changed so much in the past few days since I saw her.

I wish Blondie would stop playing with her hair, though. It's making it smell a little. But for some reason, I just don't care.

Nessie isn't the same little Nessie she was a few days ago. Sure, she stopped growing a few months ago, but she was still "little Nessie" to me. Now she is a woman, and a downright perfect one at that. I wonder if she knows that, yet, and I wonder if her feelings for me have changed. I _think_ mine just made the transition from "doting older brother" to "possible boyfriend material."

Edward shifted in his seat a little. Ooops, I might want to turn this thought process down or off with him around. He glanced my way and mouthed, "You think?"

"Shutting up," I mouthed in return.

* * *

The movie finally ended, so I got up and stretched out my stiff joints. Felt good to get off the floor. I adjusted my skirt and took the now empty bowl into the kitchen. Jacob followed.

"You want to go for a walk? You look like you could need it," he asked me. It's true, I really wanted to walk. Especially with him. Couldn't let him know the second part, though.

"That would be great," I answered, smiling up at him. He was so _tall_. I suddenly found myself thinking about how it would be to kiss him. Wow, that was weird. Changing mind frequencies.

"Awesome! Lets go down to the beach at La Push! It's beautiful." He was suddenly glowing with excitement. I had to say, the idea did the same to me, but I hid it well. I think.

"I'd love to, but I should get changed first. Like Alice, I don't want _anything_ to happen to this outfit. It's one of my favorites." I tugged gently on the plaid collar while I spoke, careful to only give enough pressure to identify "this outfit."

"I don't disagree. It looks great on you," he said, his dark skin growing slightly darker with his blush. I smiled at his reaction.

"I have some nice bathing suits Alice bought me. I'll go put one of those on," I said as Alice entered the room, as if on cue.

"Hey! I bought you that one that matches this, remember?" she said, pointing to my plaid skirt. "The tan one _and_ the pink one!"

"That's right! I'll go put one of them on." I forgot that as soon as I stopped growing and had a nice figure to boot that Alice bought me enough bathing suits to wear a different one every day of the summer and never have to repeat. All styles, depending on my mood. Some skimpier than others. The two in question more modest, but not too much.

"I'm coming with you to change. I want to make sure you find the right suit and right cover up. Sometimes you're like your mom. You need to be baby-sat when it comes to fashion," she said matter-of-factly. Couldn't really argue with her there. I nodded in agreement, smirking at her. She had an ulterior motive, I just know it.

"Lets go!" I said, putting the bowl in the dishwasher. I stuck my head into the living room. "Jacob and I are going to the beach, so Alice is coming with me to the cottage to get ready," I told my parents, both now on the couch. Looks like my mom decided to share once the movie was done, but she still had her legs over my dad's lap. They nodded to me, smiling, and I left through the back door with Alice.

"You," Alice said, pointing at Jacob, "chill here for a little bit. Leave when I come back. I don't want to ruin the reveal!" You could hear it in her voice-this was a game to her.

"Here we go again," I muttered as Alice pulled me from the room, leaving everyone snickers behind me.

* * *

"Jacob, can I talk to you for a second?" Edward asked me.

_Here it comes_, I thought.

"No, it's not. Well, not really. Just come on," he said. Damn, forgot about the whole mind-reading thing.

"You seem to do that a lot." He did it again. I just shrugged.

We went into the back yard of the large white house. I could still smell Nessie's trail to the cottage. It was nice.

"I know you know already why I brought you out here," Edward stated. I nodded to let him know I followed. He wanted to talk about Nessie.

"That's right. Look, I know the deal with this imprinting thing. I've been listening to your thoughts and hers all day. You two were kind of loud, so it was hard to tune out," he said rubbing his temple.

"Sorry about that," was all I could say. I didn't know when my mind was screaming or not.

"Don't worry about it, thoughts like that tend to be a little louder, it seems. And since one of the parties in question was my daughter, I guess I was already tuned in." He shrugged a little. "In any case, I've come to realize that things may be changing between the two of you very soon, and I need to face that."

"Wow, Edward. That means a-"

"I wasn't quite finished, yet."

"Sorry. I'll stay quiet."

"Thanks. Anyway, although I've known this change was inevitable between you two, with the imprinting and all, I just have one favor to ask of you."

"Anything." I wasn't about to overstep my boundaries if he's going to accept everything that _easy._

"Don't push everything on us all at once. Bella's still uncomfortable with this, and Renesmee is our daughter. Take it easy on us, go slow, whatever. And don't let her try to push you, okay? I know another part of the imprint thing is to give the object of your imprinting anything they desire, but _please_, for our sake, hold back if she wants more than we can handle, okay?"

"I think I can handle that," I assured him. He practically just gave me his blessing. I'm not about to screw this one up!

"Thank you," he said, smirking at my silent eagerness.

As if on cue Alice emerged, slightly confused to her sudden company. "You can go see her now!" she said to me, her mood suddenly changing to excitement. Like she wanted to show off a newly finished project. Edward smiled at her and nodded. I think she showed him what Nessie was wearing and he was approving.

"She was and yes, I did." He smiled at me.

"Dude, stay out of my head," I said, putting my hands to my ears. He just laughed and waved his hands as if to say, "get going already." I ran off towards the cottage, letting everything blur behind me.

Nessie was standing outside, her back to me. I could already see the black trim tying her bathing suit around her back and neck and that she was wearing a black skirt, just barely long enough to cover her. Her hair was tightly braided against her head, the tail hanging perfectly centered down her back. She turned around and I lost my breath. The whole suit was lined in black, making the tan plaid stand out. It covered her like a bikini, but it was connected in the center, only hiding the middle of her stomach. She looked amazing.

She peered out from behind her slightly-oversized sunglasses at me. "What do you think? I wanted to wear a bikini, but Alice said she wanted to make sure Dad was comfortable, so she chose a mock-two-piece so it covered more." She twirled slowly, showing it off. "The hair was my idea. The curls get tangled so easy in the sea air." She smiled at me.

It took all my energy to keep be from breaking the promise I just made to Edward.


	3. First Date

It was a nice day today for Forks, overcast but sunny. No rain, thank goodness. I didn't want to leave until I had to, and rain would make me have to because otherwise I would have a large vampire search party out for me. Plus that would mean leaving Jacob. I didn't want to leave Jacob yet.

Dammit! What has come over me? Why can't I stop thinking about him? He's staring again... ack! _Avert his gaze... avert his gaze!_

"Ness... are you okay? You're scaring me a little..." Jacob said to me, seriously worried. I guess I was thinking too hard and he could tell.

"Me? Nothing's wrong. Not a thing. I'm A-OK. Never better!" I tried to assure him. Rambling isn't very convincing, though.

"You're like your mother. You're an awful liar."

"Just have a lot on my mind, that's all." I hope he buys that...

"Sure... if you say so." He wasn't buying it, but he wasn't prodding me, either. I guess I can deal with that for now.

We just walked side by side down the beach, not saying anything after that point. I looked around and found what I was looking for - a clean, dry stone. I casually walked over to it and placed my flip-flops, sunglasses, and skirt on it. I could feel him staring at me while I took off my skirt and folded it up, but I did my best to annoy it. I actually kind of liked it. Not about to admit that to him, though.

"That water's been calling for me since we got here," I turned to him, smiling. "You're welcome to join me, if you'd like." I smiled at him again. _Please say yes, please say yes, please say yes!_

"Sure! Sounds like fun." He smiled at me. I suddenly felt my heartbeat quicken (if that was even possible - it was already quite fast) and my knees buckle a little.

What _is_ this!?

I ran to water's edge, letting the cold water run over my feet. A swim will clear my head. I walked out until it got to about my thigh and dove under the water. Unlike the rest of my family, I couldn't stay under indefinitely. Although at this point, I wish I could. It felt wonderful.

I came up for air and opened my eyes. He was standing right there in front of me, startling me. I fell over backwards in the waist-deep water, Jacob catching me before I was submerged again. He picked me up above the water, laughing.

"I figured you knew I was there, sorry about that," he got out when he stopped laughing. "Seriously, though, you're just like your mother was when she was human."

I smiled at that comment. I liked knowing how similar we were. "My human blood is hers, after all. Maybe there's a klutz gene in there."

I just laid there, cradled in his arms, looking into his eyes. I couldn't look away, and it seemed like he couldn't either. I placed my hands on his neck, sending him the visions I was thinking. He smiled at me, laughing silently.

"You read my mind," he said, slowly leaning towards me. I pulled myself up to him and kissed him. After a minute or so we broke apart, not moving our faces more than two inches apart.

"Now it all makes sense," I whispered. I didn't want to ruin the moment, but I couldn't keep that in me any longer.

"What makes sense?" he whispered back.

"I've been feeling differently towards you lately, today especially. Worried about how I look, getting butterflies in my stomach, my heart skipping beats, everything. Well, all that makes sense now." I smiled at him.

"So all that was because..."

I looked at him right in the eyes, pressing my palm against his cheek so I could replay our kiss. "Because I fell in love with you, Jacob Black."

He sighed. "That's a relief, because I fell in love with you, too." He smiled and leaned his forehead against mine. "I knew the moment I laid eyes on you, that you were the main part of my life and always will be."

"Imprinting, right?" His eyes got wide as I said it.

"You know about that?"

"Sort of. Mom and Dad told me about it. It's why Emily and Sam are so happy, Jared and Kim, Quil and Claire, and even Paul and Rachel," he flinched at the last pair. "It's a werewolf thing. When you lay your eyes on that one person your life becomes all about them. You love them unconditionally, and your love grows with them. Like right now Quil is a brother type to Claire and has been that way since she was around two. Soon he'll be the best friend she needs, then later it will grow more."

"They told you right. But did they tell you I imprinted on you?"

I sat there silent. "They left that part out." He laughed. I've never noticed how much I loved his laugh.

"I figured they would leave that out. Bella almost killed me when she found out." My turn to laugh. "Seriously, though. Until now I've been the same as Quil to you. That's how I loved you. This bracelet," he said, holding my wrist, "is a Quiluete version of a promise ring. It pretty much says that I'll be yours forever, regardless of what happens." He kissed my forehead.

"Well, then everything makes even _more _sense, now!" I said. "Now I know why you spent most of your free time with us vampires instead of the wolves!"

"Exactly. Trust me, it wasn't easy. Especially with Blondie around."

"Rose isn't that bad," I scolded him a little.

"I know, but it's more fun to tease her a little." He winked at me before kissing me again. Yeah, I couldn't be mad at him when he did that.

He stopped and smirked at me. _This can't be good._ He turned around, back to the shore, and picked me up out of the water. _Oh, no... _He then threw me into the deeper water, about five meters away. I twisted myself around so I could easily dive into the water.

"Show off," I heard him say as I broke the surface of the water. I turned to him and smirked like my father.

I turned towards him and dove in the water, swimming to him as fast as I could. I kept my eyes open this time, the water only stung a little. I found his waist and slowly traced my hands up his stomach, to his chest, then around his neck. "Lets go back to the beach," I said, kissing him.

We spent the rest of the night at the beach, just laying in each others arms on the rocks.

It was the best night of my life.


	4. Speak of the Devil

What a day.

What a _day._

It was like a dream come true. Just me and Nessie, who looked absolutely stunning. And she fit so perfectly in my arms, better than I imagined.

But unfortunately, days come to and end. And Nessie has a father that will not hesitate to kill me if I don't bring her home at a decent time. Staying overnight is completely out of the question for either party. If she sneaks out of her place, Edward would kill me. If I go over there, Edward _and _Bella would kill me. Regardless, the result is grim for me.

So here I am, laying in my bed. Alone. Listening to Paul and Rachel laughing in the living room. Pour salt in the wound already.

"Could you guys _please_ keep it down? Or get a room?" I yelled out at them. "Some of us like sleeping!"

"As if you're sleeping!" Paul yelled back. "You're in there brooding!"

Couldn't argue with him there, but I had to try. "Please! The way you two are going at it out there, even _Jared and Kim_ would get sick!"

"We're not buying it!" he yelled back.

"Come on, Paul. It's my _sister_ out there!"

"Touche. Come on, Rachel." I heard the door as they left. That was a first... they usually just get louder when I protest. Then there was a small knocking on my door, low down. Billy.

"Hey, Jacob. I asked them to leave for you. You can sleep now."

"Thanks for bursting my bubble. I thought they listened to me for a change."

"Jacob, you know that day will come when Paul stops eating all our food."

"Not going to happen. Night."

"Goodnight, Jacob."

There was no way I would sleep soon, so I flipped on my computer. This could help distract me until I could fall asleep. After surfing about two dozen pages, I was about to give up. Then I heard a familiar chime.

**EternalGoldielocks:** Hi!

I just stared at it. EternalGoldielocks... who's that? Then it hit me. Nessie! How did she get my screen name? Well, if I can't be with her in person, I guess this will have to do.

**RussetCanine:** hey**  
RussetCanine:** where did you get my sn?**  
EternalGoldielocks:** Easy! I called Seth.**  
RussetCanine:** figures**  
RussetCanine:** remind me to thank him later.**  
EternalGoldielocks:** Will do!**  
EternalGoldielocks: **And I haven't been able to stop thinking about you.**  
EternalGoldielocks: **And since I can't sneak out or anything, I figured it wouldn't hurt to try and see if you were online.**  
EternalGoldielocks: **And it looks like I got lucky!**  
RussetCanine:** so you have.**  
RussetCanine: **wait a sec-you said "since I can't sneak out."**  
RussetCanine: **don't tell me you tried**  
EternalGoldielocks: **Well... maybe. It crossed my mind.**  
RussetCanine: **that's all it takes with your father**  
RussetCanine: **and could be all it takes for him to decide to kill me, you know that right?**  
EternalGoldielocks: **I told him when he confronted me about it that it was all my idea and that it was your idea to take me home we you did, plus you asked me to stay put and don't do anything stupid.**  
EternalGoldielocks: **He believed me.**  
RussetCanine: **you have that man wrapped, you know that, right?**  
RussetCanine: **daddy's little girl**  
EternalGoldielocks:** Yeah, whatever. One of these days I'll succeed.**  
RussetCanine: **please don't... you might make it so I won't be able to see you period.**  
RussetCanine: **or at least never alone again**  
EternalGoldielocks: **Shit, you're right.**  
RussetCanine: **man, you're language is worse than some of the guys, you know that?**  
EternalGoldielocks: **I try to stop, then I hang out with Emmett again and the rest is history. Dad thinks it's you guys. I keep telling him that you all watch your tongue around me.**  
EternalGoldielocks: **I just work really hard to keep it to myself around Mom and Dad. Dad catches me and always gives me that look and tells me to watch it.**  
RussetCanine: **lol**  
RussetCanine: **again, you have that man wrapped**  
EternalGoldielocks: **Maybe that's a good thing, though!!**  
RussetCanine: **what do you mean?**  
EternalGoldielocks: **It might make things easier for us in the long run!**  
RussetCanine: **yeah... about that**  
RussetCanine: **there's something I need to talk to you about**  
EternalGoldielocks: **Is everything okay?  
**RussetCanine: **everything's fine!  
**RussetCanine: **seriously!  
**RussetCanine: **I just made this promise to your dad that we'd take things slow and easy  
**RussetCanine: **to save his sanity and Bella's  
**RussetCanine: **so no matter how wrapped he is  
**RussetCanine: **there are some things we just cannot do  
**EternalGoldielocks: **Wow.  
**RussetCanine: **wow what?  
**RussetCanine: **I had to make the promise  
**RussetCanine: **or we could never advance at all between us  
**EternalGoldielocks: **It's not that!  
**EternalGoldielocks: **It's just that I just realized that my father's a SERIOUS party-pooper!  
**RussetCanine: **LMAO!  
**RussetCanine: **did you have plans or something for us in the future?  
**EternalGoldielocks: **Maybe...  
**EternalGoldielocks: **And then again, maybe not.  
**RussetCanine: **wow  
**RussetCanine: **you're such a tease  
**EternalGoldielocks: **Why, thank you.  
**EternalGoldielocks: **And I don't even try.  
**RussetCanine: **are you alone?  
**EternalGoldielocks: **Yes, I'm on the laptop Mom and Dad got me for my last birthday in my room.**  
EternalGoldielocks: **Why?**  
RussetCanine: **curious  
**RussetCanine: **I don't want someone reading you talking to me like that  
**RussetCanine: **they might think I am to blame  
**RussetCanine: **and then we won't be able to see each other anymore  
**EternalGoldielocks:** Please. As if they'd be able to keep us apart for very long, anyway.  
**EternalGoldielocks: **Wow, I suddenly became SO tired! I think it's from laying in bed while I type this.  
**EternalGoldielocks: **My nighty is a silk cami dress one Alice got me. It's a pale pink, almost white.  
**RussetCanine: **...why are you telling me this?  
**EternalGoldielocks:** Because I can.  
**RussetCanine: **why must you torture me so?  
**EternalGoldielocks: **Because isn't that what girlfriends do?  
**RussetCanine: **girlfriend?  
**RussetCanine: **so you want to make this official?  
**EternalGoldielocks: **That kiss was pretty official, if I remember correctly.  
**RussetCanine: **you have a point  
**EternalGoldielocks: **And trust me, it's a nice feeling.  
**RussetCanine: **what is?  
**RussetCanine: **you being my girlfriend or kissing me?  
**EternalGoldielocks: **Both, of course! I wish I could have one more of the latter before bed, though. But then you might end up as a wolf-skin rug...  
**RussetCanine: **go to sleep, love  
**RussetCanine: **I'll come over tomorrow  
**RussetCanine: **think about things you want to do  
**EternalGoldielocks: **I already have a few ideas...  
**RussetCanine: **that won't get me killed  
**EternalGoldielocks: **Damn.  
**EternalGoldielocks: **Goodnight sweet prince. And flocks of angels sing thee to thy rest.  
**RussetCanine: **wait...isn't that when Hamlet dies?  
**EternalGoldielocks: **Yeah, but it's still pretty. And can apply to saying goodnight, too, right?  
**RussetCanine: **if you say so  
**EternalGoldielocks: **I do say so!  
**RussetCanine: **alright then it's settled  
**EternalGoldielocks: **Yay!  
**RussetCanine: **goodnight, my Nessie  
**EternalGoldielocks: **Goodnight, Jacob. I love you so much! Hope you sleep well and have sweet dreams.  
**RussetCanine: **I love you too  
**RussetCanine: **and sweet dreams to you  
**EternalGoldielocks: **I'll dream about you. My dreams are guaranteed to be sweet, then. 'Night.

_**EternalGoldielocks changed her status to "I'm asleep! Go away! Except you, Jacob." **_

I chuckled at her away message and shut down my computer. I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow, my dreams filled of thoughts of my Nessie.


	5. Letting Go

"Dad! Please?!" I begged. I knew I was fighting a losing battle, but I had to try, right?

"No." He stood his ground.

Man, where's Mom when you needed her?

"She's hunting with Alice and Jasper, and chances are not in your favor that she'll side with you on this one," he said with a smirk.

Dammit. I glared at him. We've been going at it for a while at this point, and I was running low on steam. But I couldn't give up!

"Dad. It's a _camping trip_. And we won't be alone! Seth and Leah are coming! So are Quil and Embry. Heck, I'll share a tent with _Leah_ if it makes you feel better!" Well, I'll bring up the possibility at least.

"No." His expression never changed. I'm not even making him contemplate. I scoffed and walked to my room, shutting the door behind me. Didn't need to slam it, he knew exactly what I was thinking. I had no point to prove.

I flipped open my MacBook and launched my instant messenger. _Please be on_, I hoped. I skimmed my buddy list (made up of those in covens that have computers and some of the wolves), and found the name I was looking for.

**EternalGoldielocks: **Hey, Jakey. He won't budge. I've been trying all morning.  
**RussetCanine: **man, that sucks  
**EternalGoldielocks:** I know. I'm hoping when Mom gets home she'll side with me.  
**EternalGoldielocks: **But he's saying she'll side with him.  
**RussetCanine: **it's worth a shot

There was a knock at the door. "Come in," I said, covering up any annoyance in my voice.

"Hey, Nessie. May I?" my dad said, opening the door only a crack.

"Sure." I sent Jacob a "brb" and sat back on my bed, laptop next to me on the bed. I heard the "ping" as he replied with his "k."

Dad looked down at the computer, "You aren't complaining to Jacob about how much of a bad father I am, are you?" he said, a joking tone in his voice.

"You know very well I'm not. I'm letting him know I can't make it on the trip."

"I know. It's fun to give you a hard time," he said with a smile. That annoying smile. He's thinking something.

"You also know that I'm not through with you yet, right?" I said, winking at him. He laughed.

"You aren't going." I sulked back in my pillows and he chuckled some more. "Look, I know you really want to, but I don't think I'm ready for that, yet. I'm pretty sure your mother will agree."

"Nothing will happen! Nothing _has_ happened! There isn't anything to worry about! And like I said a thousand times-"

"-You two won't be alone," he finished for me. "I know. And I know nothing will happen. I trust you, Nessie. More than most fathers trust their daughters, I think."

"Yeah, because other fathers can't read their daughters' minds to see if they are lying," I mumbled. He laughed at me.

"Pretty much. Look, I came in here to let you know it's not you at _all_. I would love for you to go hang out with the packs. They're all great people that I trust with my life. It's just," his voice faded off. What he was trying to say must be really hard. Dad was never at a loss for words.

"What is it, Dad? Are you okay?" I asked. I put my hand to his face so I could show him the look he wore and how I feel about it.

"I'm sorry, sweetie, I just feel odd saying this." He cleared his throat before continuing. "It's just that I don't think _I'm _ready to let you go just yet."

"What do you mean? I'm not going anywhere."

"I know that, but you're with Jacob a lot so we don't see you much. That's hard enough. But knowing you're off spending a few days with him? It's like we have to face the fact that you're growing up and we aren't quite ready for it. We really haven't had all that much time with you, you know." There was a twinge of pain in his eyes. I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Dad, it's okay. I understand. I'm not ready to leave yet. Not for good." I kissed his cheek. "Just ready to try a few days away with friends."

He laughed. "When you're right, you're right. Look, I'll make you a deal. If your mom says 'yes,' you can go. How's that?"

"You're putting your money on her saying know, aren't you?"

"Yes, but at least I can negotiate." He smiled again, but not that annoying one Mom is gaga for. A softer, more sincere version. I liked this one better.

"It's a deal, but don't expect me to just let her say 'no.' I'm putting up a fight like with you." He laughed and nodded. He then kissed my forehead and quietly exited. I turned back to my computer.

**EternalGoldielocks: **Change in plans.  
**RussetCanine: **??  
**EternalGoldielocks: **My dad just came in for a heart-to-heart, and he made me a deal.  
**EternalGoldielocks: **He agreed to the trip on one condition.**  
RussetCanine:** awesome!  
**RussetCanine:** what's the condition?  
**EternalGoldielocks: **Mom says, "yes."  
**RussetCanine:** we're screwed.  
**EternalGoldielocks: **BRB! I hear her in the kitchen. Something about finding a big, fat, wild pig that she just _had_ to hunt. Saying it was just super load, obnoxious, and smelled really bad!  
**RussetCanine:** lol  
**EternalGoldielocks:** Well, time to try and reason with her!  
**RussetCanine:** good luck

Crossing my fingers, I skipped off to the kitchen to reason with my mother.

* * *

It felt like an eternity waiting for her to return with Bella's answer. I sat there, twiddling my thumbs, just staring at the screen. She was most likely fighting a losing battle with her. Bella was stubborn as a human, but as a _vampire_, she's nearly impossible.

I called Leah to ask if it would be okay if they shared a tent, and she actually agreed. She seemed happy to, for some reason. I think I might have missed something. Or maybe she's just happy to be able to share her tent with another girl.

We've been planning this trip for months and when Nessie and I made it official, they insisted I invite her. Of course I didn't object. We just didn't expect this little road block.

I continued to stare at the screen, waiting for that little chime. I was so engrossed in the screen that the telephone ring made me jump.

"Hello?" I answered, my heart rate returning to normal.

"She said yes," said that familiar soprano.

"Nessie? Why didn't you just send me a message! The phone ring scared the shit out of me!"

"I'm sorry! I just wanted to let you know with my own mouth."

"But she _really_ said yes?" Bella? Say yes that quickly? I couldn't believe it.

"Why would I say otherwise?"

"I don't know. But that didn't take that long!"

"I know!" She was as shocked as I was. "It was so painless! I was impressed. I mentioned the trip and who exactly was going and that I would share a tent with Leah and she just shrugged and said, 'sure, why not?'"

"That's amazing!"

"I know! You should have seen Dad's face that he lost so easy. It was priceless!" Her laughter rang like music.

"You'll have to show me," I told her honestly. That was something I had to see.

"Well, I need to eat dinner. I love you, Jakey. Will I see you tomorrow?"

"What time do you want to see me?"

"Um... noonish?"

"It's a date." I chuckled at her delighted giggles.

"See you then! Love you!"

"Love you, too, Nessie. See you tomorrow. We have plans to finalize."

"Bye!" She hung up. I flopped down on my bed, completely at ease with the world.

This is turning out to be the world's best camping trip.


	6. Preperations

"Mom. It's just camping. Relax," I said to my pacing mother.

"I'm fine." _Liar._ "I just want to make sure you have everything."

This was the third time she's gone through my pack. Jacob and I made a special trip to Newton's for my gear and supplies. We triple-checked there before buying anything and left everything in my pack so I wouldn't lose anything.

Mom was just... Mom. And it was driving me crazy.

"Dad! A little help, _please_?" I called to the living room, a little louder than necessary. My ears were good, but theirs were better. Much better.

"This one's _all_ yours," was all he said. He was still bitter that Mom agreed so fast. Didn't help that Mom compared him to Grampa because of that. Turns out it's the same reaction Grampa had when Mom and Dad told him they were getting married and Grandma Renee sided with Mom. Also didn't help that I about died laughing about that, either.

"Fine. If you won't help me," I mumbled to myself and ran from the room, right out the front door. I bee-lined to the main house.

Alice and Jasper.

I waled in and looked around, not seeing them. I walked the bottom floor, searching every inch.

"Looking for something?" Rosalie asked when I passed the couch where she was sitting and reading. I kept looking around and listening for sounds upstairs, quickly placing my hand on her cheek to answer her question my way.

"Garage," she answered, smiling up at me. I told her everything.

"Thanks!" I ran to the garage. Alice was washing her Porsche, Jasper was sitting to the side talking to her, keeping her company. From the looks of it, Alice got more water on him than the car. I looked down, checking my attire. Designer jeans and a Ralph Lauren Polo in pink. I thought I looked nice, and figured it was Alice-proof.

I was wrong.

I barely came within six feet of the Porsche when I was suddenly soaked from head to toe. "Thanks, Alice." I said flatly.

"I think that's why she likes to wash that thing," Jasper said from the side, throwing me a well-hidden towel. Didn't help much. Alice got me again. "I gave up a while ago, so you might as well wait until either she's done or you go home," he said, shaking his head. Water flew everywhere. We all laughed.

"Don't do that! It dries you off!" Alice said, spraying him again. We all laughed.

"Just wash the car," he mumbled.

"Oh, I've been done for a while. It's just fun to do this." She sprayed Jasper, and then me. We just stayed where we were, not moving.

"Thanks." I said, flatly. "I came down here to fetch you two, but it looks like you'll have to change first."

"What's wrong?" Jasper asked.

"Bella's being paranoid about Nessie's camping trip. I can see her checking the pack another three or four times before she's satisfied. My guess is you want me to take over and Jazz to calm her nerves?" Alice said, putting everything away.

I tapped my nose. "Exactly. Please?" I rung out my hair like a towel. "Hey, Jasper, can I have that towel now?"

We all dried off and changed (Rosalie leant me a pink sundress to put on so I don't have to wear wet clothes), then proceeded to run to the cottage. Mom was exactly how I left her - digging through my pack.

"Mom, guess what. You're off the hook. Alice is taking over," I said on entering. She looked confused.

"I was almost done here," she started.

"No you weren't I saw you. Now be a good girl and go with Jasper," Alice said turning to my bag and cleaning it up a bit. Mom walked out with Jasper and you could tell she couldn't resist the calm Jasper spread around the room.

"Thanks, Alice. Everything's there, she's just paranoid. I understand being protective and all since this is my first camping trip, but enough is enough!" I flopped on the bed.

"Yeah, Bella's like that. But I can tell you have everything. I'm just going to get your clothes together." She walked towards my closet.

"That's what I was needing to do, but I couldn't pack with Mom dumping and repacking my pack every time I turned around!"

"Exactly," she said, emerging from my closet with jeans and outdoor-friendly tops. "You have boots, right? And a jacket?"

I nodded and pointed to the corner where the boots were sitting and my jacket was hanging on a hook on the wall. "I'm way ahead of you. I even have snacks waiting for me in a bag in the kitchen, as well as a water bottle in the freezer and another in the fridge."

"When do you leave?"

"First thing in the morning. Jacob wanted me to stay over there because it would be so much easier, but you know my parents." Alice chuckled at this.

"That is true, but it _would_ be easier on everyone... be right back." I stared at her wide-eyed as she danced from the room. Oh, man, this could get ugly. I started to tie up my knapsack and sleeping bag while I waited for my impending doom.

Alice came back in after about five minutes, grinning. "Pack your things! We're going to La Push!"

I just stared at her, blinking.

"Seriously, Ness! Gather your stuff! We're off! I told Edward that Jazz and I would escort you personally!" Alice was as excited as me, but she actually had control of her body at this time. I was too shocked they agreed.

"How did you manage it? Getting them to let me go, I mean," I asked while I gathered my things in a daze.

"Easy. Reminded them that they'll have the whole place to themselves. They really don't get that much anymore."

"Thank you so much, Alice. I owe you one."

We met Jasper in the living room, I said my farewells to my parents, and we were off to La Push to surprise a very large wolf.


	7. Surprise!

I can honestly say I was disappointed that Nessie couldn't stay over tonight. Not just because I wanted to sleep with her in my arms for the first time since she was the size of a child. Sure, I wanted that more than anything right now, but I had to respect Edward and Bella there. The main reason is that it's really messing with our plans tomorrow morning. Getting her will be backtracking. I don't mind getting her, but Quil and Embry are a little miffed. Seth and Leah don't mind, though. Leah's more than happy to go get her with me, needless to say it kind of freaks me out with how agreeable she has been. Seth's a little freaked out, too. I think his exact words were, "You are you and where did you take my sister?" I'm not going to argue with her. I'd rather enjoy this while I have it.

Well, if I can't see her tonight, might as well see if she's online. I signed in and sure enough, she was online.

**RussetCanine:** hey, sweetie  
**RussetCanine: **wish you were here  
**EternalGoldielocks: **Aww, me too!  
**EternalGoldielocks: **Wish you were here, though! You should have seen Mom. She's so stressed out about this trip. She went through my pack about ten times before I gave in and got Alice and Jasper. They saved me.  
**RussetCanine: **that's Bella for you  
**RussetCanine: **I'm really excited about this trip  
**RussetCanine: **so are the guys  
**RussetCanine: **and I think Leah is more than the rest of us  
**EternalGoldielocks: **Perhaps because she won't have to share a tent with any of you?  
**RussetCanine: **could be  
**RussetCanine: **it would explain her willingness to come along to get you in the morning  
**RussetCanine: **the guys (minus Seth) are a little annoyed about the extra trip  
**RussetCanine: **say it's really far out of the way  
**EternalGoldielocks: **I'm really sorry about that.  
**EternalGoldielocks: **Wish there was something I could do about it.  
**EternalGoldielocks: **But you know Dad. And Mom.  
**RussetCanine: **well, Leah and Seth will come along with me  
**RussetCanine: **Quil and Embry can get over it and pack the car**  
RussetCanine: **Leah bought a new tent for this, too  
**RussetCanine: **it's nice  
**RussetCanine: **like a 5-star version of a tent  
**EternalGoldielocks: **Nice! We can sleep in luxury. You guys can sleep in the dirt.  
**RussetCanine: **very funny  
**RussetCanine: **my tent is nice, thank you  
**RussetCanine: **Leah's is just nicer  
**EternalGoldielocks: **I know! I'm just teasing you.  
**EternalGoldielocks: **Can you hold on a second? There's something I have to do.  
**RussetCanine: **sure  
**RussetCanine: **I'll be here  
**EternalGoldielocks: **Okay! Be right back!

I got up to make sure all my stuff was together in the corner of my room while I waited, but was interrupted by a light knock on the front door.

"Jake? Can you get that, please?" Billy called from the kitchen. Not about to make him do it. He's entertaining tonight. Charlie and Sue are here and Sue's making dinner. I went to get the door.

As soon as the door was open Nessie was kissing me.

"I had to leave so I could knock on the door and kiss you," she said, a smug smile on her face. I stared at her, confused. She waved her iPhone, our conversation still on the screen.

"The whole time you were on your way here?" I asked, still in shock.

"Pretty much! The first bit I was getting my stuff together and in the back of Alice's car," she pointed her thumb towards the yellow Porsche parked in front of the house, "and the rest was on the way. We had to make a little pit stop so I could grab a few more snacks for the trip, too. The whole time..." she waved her iPhone again to finish her sentence.

"How...?" was all I could get out. Shock still hadn't warn off. There was no way she could have talked Edward and Bella into staying so easy.

"Easy!" Alice said, appearing behind Nessie. "With my powers of persuasion and Jasper keeping them calm, I was able to do it in about five minutes." She was smiling at her accomplishment. Jasper appeared behind her with Nessie's stuff.

"That's great! Quil and Embry will be so relieved that we can leave when they originally wanted to instead of waiting on us tomorrow morning. I owe you two big time!"

"It's nothing! I think they wanted a Bella and Edward night, anyway," Alice was grinning bigger, holding back giggles.

"Come on in!" I said, scooping up Nessie's equipment in one arm and taking Nessie's free hand in the other (she was still clutching the iPhone). "By the way, Ness, when did you get that?"

"Rosalie brought it home for me randomly yesterday. It's great, and having it on me was one of the conditions Dad gave me."

"Conditions?" I raised an eyebrow at Alice, putting Nessie's stuff down in the living room.

"She have that on her for the whole trip, just in case. She share the tent with Leah is the second. The third was Jasper and I escort her here tonight," she answered.

"I can deal with that," I turned to the kitchen and raised my voice a little so Billy could hear me better, "In case you haven't noticed yet, Nessie, Alice, and Jasper are here!"

"Bring them on back, then!" he yelled back. I rolled my eyes and walked to the kitchen, never letting go of Nessie's hand. Jasper and Alice followed.

"Hi, Grampa!" Nessie didn't waste any time dropping my hand and wrapping her arms around Charlie's neck. That is the only acceptable reason for dropping my hand at this point. I didn't want this to be a dream.

The smell of Sue's cooking was overwhelming, in a good way. No wonder Billy didn't want to leave. "Wow, Sue, that smells great!" I mentioned, peaking over her shoulder to see what was cooking. She hit me with the back of her spoon.

"You can wait like those two," she said, pointing the spoon at Charlie and Billy. Nessie was oblivious, showing her new toy to Charlie.

"And Rose put a bunch of old and new photos on there already, too!" she said as she was showing him all the features. I recognized some of the photos from the past eight years. I smiled at the little memories.

"Are you guys hungry?" Sue asked the house-guests. "I'm cooking plenty so Billy can eat well the next few days."

"Yes! I was wondering why Alice didn't let me eat dinner!" Nessie's attention was finally away from the iPhone (which was tucked into a leather pouch on her belt), so she actually heard her. "It smells amazing!"

"It's an old family recipe for beef stew. Hope you like it!" She had a big smile on her face as she told her.

"Sure, you tell _her_," Billy stated. I was thinking the same thing. We all laughed.

"Thanks for the invite, but Jasper and I need to head out," Alice said, just as I expected. "We just needed to drop her off, anyway. See you all later!" She hugged everyone and skipped off towards the door.

"Have fun, Ness!" Jasper said, giving her a hug. He told the rest of us goodbye and they were gone.

We all sat down for dinner and Nessie updated everyone on her life lately. I could hardly pay attention. I was too busy thinking about sleeping with her in my arms later this evening.

I wish I could make time move faster.


	8. Our Night

Jacob's face was priceless when I arrived at his place to stay the night, and the joy in his eyes never left all evening. He barely touched his stew, which was _delicious._

Grampa and Sue left after the baseball game, although we almost had to physically force them. Red Sox beat the Yankees, completing a four-game sweep, and everyone was really excited about it. We had to remind them about seven times that we had an early morning and needed sleep before they actually left.

Dad "requested" I stay in one of Jacob's sister's old rooms, but the way Alice told me this (with a smirk and a wink) it made me realize that it was just that. A request. It was my choice to stay in the spare room.

And like Hell I will.

I brought all my stuff into Jacob's room to keep it with his, that way things will be easier in the morning when it's time to leave. I called Leah while I was getting ready for bed to update her on what's going on and asked her to call everyone else for me. I didn't have time for more than one phone call. Ever since our first date to the beach, we haven't had much "cuddle time," usually because we always had _babysitters_ of sorts.

But not tonight.

Just to be safe, I got dressed, said goodnight to Billy, and retired to the spare bedroom early. I got in bed in case Billy checked on me and to show that the bed was used, even if it was only for about twenty minutes now and another in the morning (so he sees me leaving the room in the morning). I lay there awake, using my enhanced hearing to hear for Billy. When I was certain I heard him climb in bed, I made my move.

I have never been more grateful for my vampire blood than I was now. I was able to move swiftly and silently to Jacob's room. He wasn't there, yet, but I could hear him showering in the bathroom across the hall.

Damn you, Billy, for being near. Damn you, Dad, for that promise!

I sat on Jacob's bed and braided my hair, my preferred hairstyle for sleeping. It made the mornings much less painful. Plus I was smart and brought my tank top and shorts to sleep in. Without all these blasted curls everywhere I could easily keep my neck and shoulders free. I giggled at myself for thinking ahead so much.

When I finished braiding the second pigtail I heard the shower shut off. I just sat there patiently while he finished up what my mother calls our "human minute." Although I wouldn't word it like that for either of us. "Human" doesn't cover half-vampires and shape-shifters, at least not completely.

I heard the door open and stared at the bedroom door, hugging my bare knees to my chest. I hope he expected to find me here... I didn't need him yelling from me startling him.

He opened the door and smiled at me. "I was hoping you'd be here, although I had my doubts you would be." He continued to towel-dry his long, dark hair. He kept it below his shoulder blades, just how I liked it.

"Doubts? We finally have a chance for 'us time' and you had _doubts_?" I was so confused that he didn't think of it before.

"Well, you _were _dozing off towards the end of the game." He stared at me confused at the wide awake expression on my face.

"All part of my plan. I look tied and go to the spare room to go to bed. I figured you'd shower, so by the time Billy went to bed he was assume 'no funny business, Nessie's exhausted.' The bed in there looks slept in, too." I smiled at my plan. Jacob just shook his head and laughed quietly.

"You're one-of-a-kind. I don't even think Bella went through that much trouble for Edward."

"She didn't have to. Dad snuck in her window and would hide if he heard Grampa." I shrugged. "I think this sort of planning I got from Alice. And it wasn't any trouble."

He walked to the end of the bed and I crawled to him, resting my head on his chest. He wrapped his arms around me and played with one of my twin braids.

"May I ask?"

"Easier. I sleep every night like this." My voice was muffled since I spoke into his chest. I felt him laugh, but he kept in silent to not disturb Billy.

"It makes you look younger, which makes this a little weird," he said, lifting my chin so he could kiss me. "But I think I can deal."

He kissed me again, this time I wrapped my hands around his neck, holding him close. He slowly lowered me so I was laying on the bed with him supporting himself over me on one arm, never breaking the kiss. He ran his free hand down my side, caressing me. He continued to my knee, and I wrapped my leg around him to hold him closer.

He leaned close to my ear and whispered, "Remember what I promised," and I nodded in reply. I knew we had limits, but I was going to do everything I was allowed to without issue.

He moved to my neck, kissing me gently, and slowly moved to my collarbone. He was so gently, as if each kiss was asking my permission before continuing. When he got to the base of my collarbone I giggled.

"What? Did I do something silly?" he asked, his eyes full of worry.

"No! Not at all. I'm extremely happy and relaxed right now. It just tickled there," I giggled and wrapped my arms around his neck. "Don't stop now!"

He laughed and kissed me deeply, slowly slipping his hand under the base of my tank top. I slowly sat upright, to make it easier to free my top. He stopped and looked at me, worried.

"All we have to do is not think about it around Dad. And not go too far as to when we can't not think about it," I assured him, looking in his eyes.

"We'll have to make many memories over the next few days to throw him off our scent," he said was a devilish smile. "That way we can only think of those memories rather than tonight."

"Bingo," I said, my smile matching his. I reached down to the hem of my top.

"Let me," he said, kissing me quickly. He reached down and removed my top in one quick movement, tossing it aside.

"I'm going to need that to fool Billy in the morning!" I said when I saw it vanish behind a box.

"I can sniff it out in two seconds, trust me," he said, kissing my neck again. _Shirt? What shirt. I don't need a shirt..._ I thought when he slowly moved his kisses down my chest to my bare breasts. It felt wonderful and _right._

I laid back down on the bed and he sat over me, gently dragging both hands down either side of me simultaneously, tracing me down the side of my chest, stomach, down my hips over my shorts (we made a silent agreement that those stay no matter what), and down my legs to my feet. He stopped there and just started massaging my feet.

"That feels so nice." My voice sounded like it was in a dream. Maybe I was. "Come here," I said, extending my arms up so he would lay down next to me.

He picked me up in one arm and moved the covers down with the other, laying me back down carefully on the bed. He pulled the covers over us and held me close. The feel of his skin against mine was amazing.

"I have to admit, I'm glad your temperature is above normal. You won't be uncomfortable like this all night," he whispered in my ear. I smiled in agreement, then kissed the tip of his nose.

"I love you," I whispered.

"I love you, too, Ness. Sleep well," he said with a kiss to my forehead.

Oh, I will sleep well. Not a doubt in my mind on the matter. Just me and him, all night.

I fell asleep in minutes, a small grin glued to my face. I will find it there in the morning when I wake up to sneak back into the other room.


	9. Sharp Old Bugger

I set the alarm on my iPhone to go off at six-thirty since Jacob said Billy usually got up around seven out of habit and we wanted to make sure I was back in the correct bed. Billy mentioned something about checking in to see if we were up yet at seven, so I had to prepare for that. I had to make this charade believable.

I kissed Jacob once he found my top and quickly dressed and sped to the room where Billy expected to find me. I climbed in bed and closed my eyes, thinking about the past night. We both happened to randomly wake up around one o'clock this morning and spent a good half hour in a passionate embrace. I had to think about it all now so I'm not tempted to later around my father.

I stayed there "asleep" until seven, when, as if on cue, Billy opened the door and peeked in.

"Nessie? You awake?" he asked quietly, entering the room. I moaned in reply. "It's seven o'clock. Everyone will be here shortly after eight to leave." I moaned again and put the pillow over my head. "I made breakfast and Jacob will eat it all if you don't get up."

"Fine," I grumbled and swung my legs over the bed. That's when the bacon, eggs, and sausage aroma hit me. It was fabulous.

The one thing more fabulous? Billy brought the charade!

I followed him out to the kitchen table (still acting like I only just woke up), and fixed myself a plateful of bacon, eggs, sausage, hash browns, and strudel. As soon as I sat down Jacob entered the room and as soon as I noticed Billy had his back to me I gave Jacob a wink and a smile. He smiled back, knowing now that Billy was oblivious to the actual sleeping arrangements of last night.

"Oh, and if you two think you outsmarted me, you have another thing coming. And, no, Nessie. I won't tell your parents."

Damnit. I thought it was too easy...

* * *

"And, no, Nessie. I won't tell your parents."

Damnit! How'd he find out? I glanced at Nessie and could tell she was thinking the exact same thing.

"I was up and saw the spare room's door was cracked open. I peered in on an empty bed and seeing that the bathroom was empty..." his voice trailed off, looking at us.

I sighed. "Nothing gets past you, does it." He smiled at me.

"Jacob, do you really think I'm that stupid?" He raised his eyebrow at me. "I've already raised your sisters, as well as one imprinted wolf before you." I shuddered at the memories.

"One could only hope?" I grinned at him. Nessie rolled her eyes at me and continued eating.

"And honestly, I really didn't think you two would be able to be kept apart. I wasn't surprised at all that the bed Nessie went to was empty, not at all. But good job trying to cover it up, I have to admit I'm impressed." He turned to Nessie, "Alice taught you well." She seemed to like that comment and smiled.

"Sorry we tried to fool you," she said, taking another bite of hash browns.

"It's alright. Just eat. You guys need your energy. But hurry up and finish so you can get dressed. Everyone else should be here soon." He smiled at us and took his own plate to the living room. I heard the news come on the television.

"Well, we tried," I said with a sigh. "Sharp old bugger."

"Hurry up and eat, Seth and Leah will be here soon. Quil and Embry shortly thereafter."

I sat down next to her with a plateful of food and ate quietly. I could tell she was a little worried. "Don't worry, love. He won't tell anyone. And he knows better than to think about anything around Edward. Besides, he doesn't know exactly what went on last night," I said with a wink.

"I know. Just feels weird knowing he knows I snuck out. And I feel stupid for not shutting the door. How could I have missed that?"

"Is that what you're all distracted about?"

"Pretty much. Such a little detail spoiled the charade. I need more practice at it..." I could see the wheels turning in her head.

"Don't try anything that could end with my death, please?" I begged. I knew what Edward would do if she snuck out to see me. And it won't be pretty.

"If I snuck out, the most he could do is keep us apart. He wouldn't kill you because of something I chose to do."

"I'd rather be dead than away from you." I kept my eyes on my plate. She placed her hand on my shoulder.

"And do you _really_ think he could keep me away?" Her eyes burned into me, but not in a bad way. I looked up at her and smiled in response. She kissed me, but we were interrupted shortly after by a loud knock.

"Damn! Seth and Leah are early!" I started to eat a little faster.

"Don't worry! I'll tell them that we're not dressed yet, but there's still food left over and our stuff's together and ready. Take your time," she said and then skipped off towards the living room. She soon returned with Leah and Seth on her heels.

"Hey, man! The weather is actually suppose to be nice all weekend! It's like it knew we were camping this weekend," Seth said.

"Then again, we are going to Vancouver..." Leah added. She turned to Nessie. "I know Jake has one, but do you have a passport? You'll need it to get home."

"Yup! Mom and Dad made sure I had one because of Alice. Jasper made sure the photo was updated, too." Leah and Seth seemed content with this answer, then again, they did know Alice and her random desires to leave the country and Jasper's ability to get documents made or altered. We had to have her passport photo altered constantly when she was little. She aged too fast.

"Well, finish up, you two! Embry and Quil will be here soon!" Seth urged, getting a small plate of his own. Leah followed. Ness and I finished and went to my room and got our stuff together. She grabbed jeans, a shirt, socks, and her toiletries from her bag and ran to the bathroom to freshen up. We finished at about the same time Quil and Embry showed up with the Jeep.

"Remind me to thank Emmett for using the Jeep," Quil said when he saw Ness. Emmett was kind enough to let us use his Jeep, since it was already equipped with off-roading gear. But since it only sat five, the guys and I took turns driving while one phased and ran to the side. We didn't seem to mind. In fact, I enjoyed the speed and wind in my face. Leah stayed in the backseat of the Jeep with Ness because any two of us guys would not fit back there together and still be able to have Ness sit back there.

The trip felt longer than it was. I couldn't wait to get to the campsite.


	10. On the Road

I fell asleep somewhere around Seattle, so I wasn't surprised to wake up to the "Welcome to Vancouver" signs. I was surprised that the warm shoulder I was leaning on was Seth's.

"Jake's turn to run," he said when he saw my eyes flutter at him in confusion.

"So, Quil?" Leah asked our current driver. "Where's our campsite? We can't exactly camp anywhere with tall, dark, and furry out there. Especially when he's talking about a hunting trip later." My eyes lit up with that.

"Jacob never mentioned hunting! I haven't been hunting with him in forever!" I was bouncing the Jeep in excitement.

"Tomorrow, Ness. Now stop bouncing the Jeep, please!" Embry asked. "It's bumpy enough as it is." He was right, we were off-road, after all. Every once and a while I caught a glimpse of Jacob running outside. Every time put a smile on my face.

"Anyway," Leah stated, a little annoyed at our tangent. "ETA, please?"

"Er... ten to fifteen?" Quil guesstimated.

"I don't buy it," Leah replied.

"Okay, I have no idea, but not too long. We're about to switch. My turn to run, Embry's taking the wheel."

We pulled over and Jacob appeared shortly after, already dressed (well, dressed for Jacob, just a pair of shorts). That's when I noticed the time hanging loosely on his neck. So that's how they had everything so synchronized.

Seth climber out and got in the front passenger seat, Embry to the wheel, and Quil ran off to phase, the same switch they did every two hours or so. Jacob climbed in next to me and kissed my head.

"So what's this about hunting?" I asked when the car started to move.

"I see you're finally awake," he said, dodging the question. "Yes, hunting was brought up. You and I haven't hunted together since you stood to my waist."

"When?" I asked, eagerly. I couldn't wait!

"Like we said, Ness. Tomorrow!" Leah teased.

"Fine." I was hoping for tonight, but I guess tomorrow will have to do. "I'm so excited!"

"We couldn't tell!" Seth said sarcastically from the front seat. "Jake, did you _see_ this car bounce? That was all her!"

"I thought it was bouncing more than normal for the terrain..." He smiled down at me. I hit him playfully.

"It's just that whenever I actually get to hunt these days whoever is with me are always on edge. It distracts me." I pouted a little while my company exchanged glances. "What?" I asked everyone.

"I think I speak for everyone when I say it's probably nothing," Seth said. "Just Alice can't see you, so her nerves rub off on everyone."

"Which could be why Edward was so weary about the trip," Leah thought out loud.

"Makes sense," I sighed. "But it's like they expect the Volturi back at any time for me."

"Not with us around! They don't like us!" Seth said happily.

I laughed at his optimism. I knew they'd be back for me. I remember hearing Mom and Dad talk about it when I was younger. But I knew what Seth said to be true, too. I remember how the Volturi acted last time.

That must be why Mom said yes so easily for the trip. She knew I was safe with the pack. That calmed my nerves.

I felt Jacob lift my hand to his cheek. "What are you doing?" I asked.

"Just wondering what you're thinking," he said, smiling. "And, yes, I agree. I do think Bella said yes because she knew you'd be safe with us." He kissed my hand and put it back snugly in his.

"Now I'm wishing my hands had an off switch," I mumbled. Jacob chuckled and kissed my head.

"Are we there_ yet_?" Leah asked. "I need to stretch!" She fidgeted, trying to get comfortable. I needed it, too, especially being stuck in the middle the while time. Mom, Dad, and the rest of my vampire family may not need to move much, but I sure as Hell did!

"Just a little longer!" Embry assured her. "I'd tell you to run, but two wolves so close my not be smart right now. We're getting closer to the edge of the campgrounds, though."

"I wish I had a turn out there," Leah said, staring out the window. "Damn you all for being so _big_."

"And damn you all for not just letting me sit on someone's lap so she _could_." I said in her defense. We looked at each other, nodded, and crossed our arms in unison.

"Uh-oh, Seth. They've made allies!" Jacob teased. Leah and I glanced at each other and saw we had the same goofy look, like you're trying to hold back a severe case of the giggles. We both broke and it was contagious. We laughed all the way to the campsite.


	11. Snacktime

After what felt like an eternity to Leah and me (Quil had been way off - it was more like 30-40 minutes), we arrived at our campsite. It was miles away from any of the other campsites, no risk of being seen. It was a small clearing, only big enough for us to be comfortable. Any more would make our campsite very cramped, especially with people the size of the wolves. We had three large tents with us, too. I helped Leah set up ours, the largest one that had a small room out the back where we store our things. The guys' tents were slightly smaller than the main room in ours. When we were done setting up our home for the next few days we joined the guys outside. I stood there and stretched, breathing in the crisp air. We were surrounded in thick, bushy trees. Perfect for out hunting trip tomorrow!

"Hey, Nessie. Want to help me gather some firewood?" Jacob asked. "Quil and Embry brought enough hot dogs to feed a small army and they're dying to start eating them."

"Sure! Alice said she packed a surprise snack for us, too, that we have to cook. I'm curious!"

We went off into the forest alone, picking up any dry wood we could find. I also grabbed some sticks that I thought we could sharpen to cook the hot dogs.

After searching for about twenty minutes, my arms were getting quite full. "Jacob?" I called out, panning the surrounding area. "Jacob! I think I gathered enough!" I looked around again, not seeing any sign of my Jacob, human or wolf. "Jacob! This isn't funny!" My heartbeat quickened to a hum and it was getting harder and harder to breathe. He never left my sight for more than a second! We were only ten feet apart at most! I felt the tears well up in my eyes. Where _was_ he?

I started to slowly back up, panning the area frantically. I ended up backing into something large and warm. I gasped in surprise, spinning around and dropping my bundle.

"Jacob! Where were you?" I barely got the question out before the tears started to roll down my cheeks. He set down his own bundle and wrapped his large arms around my quivering body.

"I'm so sorry! I saw some thick, loose limbs in one of the nearby trees. I thought you saw me climb up." He held me tighter and whispered in my ear. "I won't leave your side again, I promise."

I couldn't hold back. I jumped up and embraced him, wrapping my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist. My kiss was deep and passionate, making Jacob have to step back a step or two to keep his balance. Once he regained his composure he returned my kiss, wrapping his strong arms around me to glue my body to his. I made sure to keep a level head the whole time to prevent us from making any mistakes we'll regret, or be made to regret, later. I took one of my hands off his neck and unbuttoned the top few buttons of my shirt, just enough to give him a little more surface area to kiss. He moved from my mouth to my jaw, then to my neck. He continued down until he reached my shirt, and then moved back to up until he met my lips again. After one last kiss I unlocked my legs and he put me down, his face staying close to mine.

"To camp?" he asked.

"To camp." I replied. We gathered our bundles and walked back to camp together.

"There you are!" Seth said on our return. "We were starting to think you got lost or something."

"Then you're pretty stupid, Seth." Jacob replied, smiling.

"We heard Nessie yell, though," Leah said in concern, running to me. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I just lost Jacob for a spell, that's all," I assured her, handing her the bundle. I held on to the sticks to cook the hot dogs so I could prepare them while the started the fire. "I'm going to grab my blade and sharpen these while you all start the fire."

"I went in the tent into my pack and grabbed my knife and the carefully wrapped bundle Alice packed. You couldn't see anything in it, and my nose could only smell my family. Almost as if Alice had them pass it around to cover any scent that would give it away. I chuckled at the lengths she went to to keep it a surprise. All that was on the bundle was a piece of paper in Alice's careful handwriting,

_"Have fun!_

_ Love Alice"_

I took my knife and bundle out to the group and the already roaring fire. I took a seat next to Jacob and started to sharpen the end of one of my sticks.

"Man, I can't smell anything in that gift of Alice's," Jacob stated. I'll be sure to tell her that her ploy worked.

I continued on my sticks as Jacob and Leah tried to figure out the gift. Once the end was sharp and the bark was cleared, I handed it to an eager Quil and began to do the same for Embry. They didn't waste any time. As soon as I handed each of them their stick they started cooking a dog. Once I prepared enough sticks for everyone I grabbed Alice's package and opened the wrappings. As soon as it was open I had everyone's complete attention.

"I smell chocolate!" Leah announced.

"And marshmallows!" Seth added from the other side of the fire.

"S'mores!" Quil and Embry roared in excitement. They plowed into Jacob to try and get to me. I tried to protect the package.

The gift didn't stand a chance.


	12. Bonding

The "Vancouver S'mores Massacre" (how it will forever be remembered) was done and documented on my iPhone and Leah and I were laughing at the photos and video in our tent.

"I can't believe Embry torched the marshmallow _just_ to throw it at Quil," Leah said, watching the video.

"I know! What a waste! It was a perfectly good marshmallow, too," I added. We laughed at this truth.

"At least when Quil did it to Jacob, Jacob caught it in his mouth. He won't have to explain the weird burn mark when we get home like Quil. Mouths heal faster," Leah pointed out.

"He was just showing off and wanted me to kiss it better," I replied. Leah had to bite her fist to keep her laughter quiet. She knew I was right.

I moved behind her to French braid her hair into pigtails. She's been wearing it longer, slightly past her shoulders, and I knew this would keep the leaves and twigs out. Pigtails were to make sleeping easier. One thick braid is hard to sleep on.

"Thanks!" she said when she realized what I was doing. "I can't imagine what you must do with all those curls."

"Guess I'm used to it," I shrugged. "When I'm done with yours I'll do my own. Maybe after we can go for a swim? Wash all this ash off." The VSM left us both covered in ash and random food smudges.

"I like the way you think," she stated, wiping ash off her arm from one of the flying sugar fireballs. "Man, it left a mark," she said, staring at the light pink mark on her arm from where it flew by. It looked a week old already. She glanced at my knee next to her. "Looks like they got you, too."

"Did they?" I asked, following her gaze. There was a dark singe mark right above my knee. "Well, damn. So they did." I went to brush the ash off and it stung. "Ow! They really did get me!"

"Must be one of the ones aimed at Jacob. I think I remember one bouncing next to him. It must have bounced off your knee," she thought out loud. When I tied her second braid she went to the back to get a first aid kit. I started braiding my own hair.

"I'm glad Jacob had me pack this. I didn't think we'd need it, being able to heal and all, plus you being half-vampire," she said on returning.

"But still half-human," I added quietly. I've always wished I had my family's indestructible-ness. I jerked when she began cleaning the burn.

"Sorry!" she said at my wince. "I need to clean it. It's like you burned yourself on a hot pan." She put a bandage on it. "And now we can still swim!"

I finished my braid and started the second, sneaking a peek at the large bandage above my knee. Jacob's going to ask about it and feel bad for not being able to stop it. "Hey, Leah? Can you go in my pack and grab my suit, please?"

"Sure, I'm back here, anyway," she said, putting the first aid kit away. "Oh, Ness?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for coming along. It's nice having another girl along."

"No problem!" I smiled at her.

"Seriously. You've changed me for good. I think it's because I actually have a girlfriend to hang out with. When Bella was human, I envied her. She would hang out with Alice or her human girlfriends. I never really had anyone like that, especially after I phased the first time. I wasn't a pleasant person to be around."

I put my hand on her cheek to show her my first memories of her, avoiding me and my family. "Exactly, only worse!" she barked.

"In any case, thanks," she repeated. "Time for a swim!" We changed into our suits and grabbed towels. "We have to be quick, or it will because a public party!" I giggled quietly and we ran, almost flew, all the way to the lake. We stopped to admire the scenery. There was a small brooke that emptied into the lake via a small waterfall, about a foot and a half tall. The water was almost crystal clear, and the moon and stars reflected in the water. It was breathtaking.

"Hey! I love your suit! Kinda fancy to have out here, though, don't you think?" Leah asked me. The only suit Alice packed was a black two-piece Dior number with the word "Dior" spelled out in a bundle of charms hanging between my breasts and another bundle at my hip where a beltloop was. The mock belt met at a ring at my other hip.

I sighed, "I packed a one-piece that I found in Macy's one day on clearance, but Alice must have switched them when she packed the s'mores." I laughed when Leah crossed herself at the mention of the s'mores. "I really like all my suits, but Alice keeps buying them for me. This is the first I've seen this one." I played with the charms hanging from my top. "I think she knows it will drive my dad crazy knowing his little girl is out in Canada with four men in this thing." I looked at it again. The bottoms were _at_ my hips and the top tied behind my neck, leaving my chest exposed. Leah laughed.

"You know, if you ever need to get one or two off your hands..." Leah hinted.

"If you were hinting any harder you'd need to hit me with a brick," I laughed as I entered the chilly water, stopping at about my thighs. "But I may take you up on that. I have my favorites that I tend to wear over and over, much to Alice's dismay, but that's only a small fraction of all the ones I have."

Leah pounced on me, throwing me into the water under her. "As soon as we get home I'm raiding your stash!" She was beaming.

"Well, you can't raid anything if you make me drown!" I said, coming up for air. "You'd be dead, too! Either because of Jacob, my parents, or the rest of my undead family!"

"True," she said, letting me go. "You make a valid point."

We swam around for a bit, making sure all the remnants of the VSM were gone. Then we just laid there, enjoying the stars. I closed my eyes.

Bad move on my part.

I was suddenly pushed further into the center of the lake from a large wave. I scrambled to get myself upright and saw four new figures in the water. One was swimming towards me.

"Sorry to scare you, Nessie," Jacob said. "We heard you two out here and decided to join you."

"So much for girls' night," I heard Leah mumble, then it was drowned out by splashes. She was one-on-three. Luckily there was a calm area between me and the shore, so I started to swim towards it. Jacob caught my ankle.

"Where are you going?" he asked, pulling me back to him. "You look _amazing_, by the way. Another Alice contribution?"

I nodded. The others were distracted, anyway, so I went to Jacob and kissed him passionately. I felt devious doing this with our friends no more than fifty feet away, and I liked it.

We stayed in our private party until we heard the splashing stop.


	13. Visitor

When I woke up the next morning to Seth's snoring, I wished I was able to talk Leah into switching spaces with me. I would much rather wake up to Nessie's warmth in my arms than Seth's tractor impersonation. That's an exaggeration, but still. Leah's reasons? "I want to sleep in my own tent and I don't want Seth in here. Besides, Edward and Bella would kill me if I let you guys sleep in the same tent before they came after you." I had to agree on the last one. That wouldn't be pretty.

The light scratching on my tent startled me, forcing me upright. Seth was still out cold. Figures.

I stared at the figure silhouetted on the tent wall for about a minute and had to laugh at myself for being so jumpy. The figure reacted to my laughter.

"Jacob? Is that you? Get up already, will you! I don't know how much longer I can last!" Nessie was obviously still excited about today's plans.

I grabbed Seth's t-shirt collar and pulled him out of his sleeping bag. "Hey, man! What gives?" he protested.

"You've overstayed your welcome," I said, big grin on my face, and threw him out the tent door. As soon as my hands were free, I pulled Nessie in. Entire process took about a minute.

Nessie was laughing while I cradled her in my arms. "'Overstayed your welcome'?" she repeated, "Isn't this Seth's tent?" She had to force the words out through her laughter.

"No, mine. The other one's Seth's, but he didn't want to share with Quil _or_ Embry," I answered. "We both know very well that they are the same they were ten years ago." I kissed her. She wrapped her fingers in my hair, which only made me kiss harder. She let out an over-dramatic "hmph" when I broke it.

"Didn't you want to go hunting today?" I asked her, raising an eyebrow.

"What if I say it's werewolf season so I already caught my prey?" she replied, leaning in to kiss me. I dodged, she "hmphed" again.

"I'd say you're a bad liar," I smiled at her.

"I'd say you're right. Lets go!" She was out of the tent in a flash. I quickly dressed (not like it mattered, I was going to be phasing soon, anyway), ate some Pop Tarts, and left after her.

Seth was waiting by the tent when I emerged, so I gave him a playful punch in the arm and promptly threw him in the tent. That got some laughs from the peanut gallery.

"So, how are we doing this?" Nessie asked. "Big group? Three and three? Pairs? Solo?"

"_Not_ solo. It's more fun with some friendly competition," Leah said, eying my tent. The joys of sibling rivalry.

"How about you go with Seth?" I said to her, "get that out of your system. I'll go with Ness. Then Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum can go together," I finished, thumbing towards Quil and Embry.

"Hey!" they replied in unison. More laughter.

"Can we go now, _please_?" Nessie pleaded.

"Breakfast first?" Leah asked. She was eyeballing the cooler with the sausage and bacon Alice made Ness bring. I reminded myself to thank her later. I had to thank her for a lot of things. Like this trip with Nessie actually happening, for starters.

"It's more fun hunting hungry!" Quil said, almost growling.

"Or thirsty!" Nessie added, grinning ear-to-ear. Seth grimaced.

"That's something I'll _never_ get used to the thought of, and I've spent a _lot_ of time with the Cullens in the past nine years," he said. Then his face changed, like he thought of something horrifying. "Man, Jake! You_ kiss_ her after that!?"

That caused all of us, except Seth, whose face was frozen, to roar in laughter. Nessie also stayed silent, just smiling meekly and blushing.

"I have to clean up before he will," she said quietly, almost a whisper. "But I'm like my father. I don't spill a drop." She was beaming.

"So, are we making this a competition?" Embry asked. "Loser gets dish duty?"

"Lets elaborate a little. 'Loser gets dish duty _and _has to clean camp' because there's still s'mores stuff left," Leah suggested, grinning.

"You're on! Everyone strap a camera on so we all have a way to document. Get a photo of you with the kill," Embry explained. "Smallest kill loses."

"Sounds good, just stay as close as you can," I stated, feeling my Alpha tone come through. They all nodded obediently. "Remember, Nessie can't hear us, so keep your phone strapped to your leg or something so you can phase back to human and call if you have to, and vice versa," I told them. They nodded in agreement.

"I have a camera on mine," Nessie said, appearing next to me, waving her iPhone. "I can use it to photograph our kill and even send it to the other teams."

"Same here!" Leah said, holding up her Sidekick. She turned to Quil. "Doesn't your phone have a camera?"

"Yup. That's makes this easier! We'll send each other photos of our kill. One chance! No replacement kills!" He was starting to sound as excited as Nessie. "The quicker the kill, the less your chance of winning because the other teams will have one up on you."

"Lets go!" Nessie said, heading towards the forest. She turned to me, "Jake, I'll give myself a head start so you can phase." She winked and disappeared into the trees. Leah did the same with Seth and headed west. Quil and Embry went north, and I followed Ness east, tying my shorts to my ankle as I ran, then phasing as soon as my shorts were securely tied. I caught up easy.

"Lets make sure Quil and Embry lose!" she said as soon as we were together. I nodded to her. "I'll text Seth and Leah!" She started typing quickly on her phone. "I told them to send us their kill first and we'll do the same. We can determine as a group if we should send the photo to Quil and Embry." I laughed in my wolf-way and she giggled like a schoolgirl. Her phone beeped. "That was Leah replying. They're game!"

We were off, looking for a scent that was promising. Eventually we found a heard of moose and followed. There was one male that really caught my eye, he was the largest moose I've ever seen, and I could tell it caught Nessie's, too. We glanced at each other and nodded, signaling to each other that this was the one. We attacked as one, Nessie leaping on its back and myself digging my teeth into its flashy neck. Nessie dug her own sharp teeth - vampire teeth - into the artery on the upper neck. The rest of the heard fled at this unfamiliar pair of hunters. We brought it down easy before it knew what it was up against.

As soon as it was down, Nessie turned to me. "Phase back and photograph me with this monster so we can show Leah and Seth!" She covered her eyes and I phased and dressed. I tapped her shoulder to let her know I was decent and she uncovered her eyes, handing me the phone. She sat next to the beast and smiled, flashing peace signs. I snapped the photo and gave her the phone so she could send it to Leah.

"Can we indulge while we wait for her reply?" she asked me. "I'm so thirsty and the smell doesn't help!"

"Sure," I told her. She was obviously going crazy waiting to enjoy our prize. "Just feed with your back to me so I can phase and join you." She obeyed instantly, going right for the neck again. I stripped and phased, joining in. I _was_ hungry. Soon after we started we got word from Seth and Leah that they caught a bear that wasn't quite as big as "our monster," but they were impressed with ours and told us to send it to the others when we were done.

I ate for a few minutes, savoring the warm meat, before another smell caught my attention. It caught Ness's, too, and her look was pure fear. I knew this scent, but I didn't recognize it.

Vampire. And not one I've met. I could tell Ness felt the same. She walked up to me and wrapped one arm around my neck and pressed her other hand against my cheek. She flashed one image, that of a dozen vampires in black cloaks. It was an image I also remembered well. The Volturi coming to kill _my_ family. I growled and went into a defensive stance. They'll have to go through me, first.

The vampire appeared in front of us, emerging from the trees. He was tall, appeared to be in his thirties, and my guess would be of either Spanish or Italian decent. He looked like a model. A horrifying model. His black cloak gave himself away. He was the Volturi.

"Relax, mutt," he snarled. I didn't relax one strand of fur. "I'm here with a message for the half-vampire girl. I assume you're her?" he asked, turning to her.

"I am Renesmee Cullen," she replied, her voice firm.

"My name is Paulo. I am here by personal request of Aro himself," he said, handing her a note. "I've done my errand. Good day." And he was gone. Ness fell to her knees, quivering. That's when I realized the voices in my head were yelling at me.

_Jake! Earth to Jake!_ Seth called. _I saw what Ness showed you and everything after that point, but your mind was racing! Fill us in, man!_

_A Volturi messenger-_ I began.

_A WHAT?!_ Embry interrupted.

_Quiet, you moron!_ Quil yelled at him.

_Sorry! You didn't have to bite me!_

_Anyway, he gave a note to Ness. I'll tell you all the rest at camp, she needs me._

_I understand,_ Leah said,_ But why do I smell Alice?_

_She's not the only one_, Embry added. _We smell another vampire, but we don't know who. _

_Smells like a Cullen, though_, Quil added, convinced.

_Alice's near! Find her!_ I ordered, _And you guys track the other!_ I then phased, not caring if Ness saw me now. I'll deal with Edward myself if I have to, but I doubt I will once he knows what happened. I threw my shorts on and wrapped my arms tightly around her, as if to hold her together. She still clutched the letter.

The sound of her phone made us both jump. I answered it. "Em, what's up? Did you find whoever it was?" I forced myself to sound calm for her sake.

"It was Blondie," he explained. "She's chewing us out 'cause Ness isn't here. What's going _on_? Was she spying on the trip?" I heard Rosalie hiss in the background.

"I really doubt it, Em, but I don't really have time to explain..."

There was a slight scuffle on the other end, then I heard Rosalie's voice over the phone. "Alice saw the Volturi planning to send someone while we were shopping together so we came right here. We split up to find the right trail because your scents are everywhere around here, but we found your friends," she told me, disappointed. "Is Nessie with you? Is she okay? Let me speak to her!"

"She's here. She's a little shaken up, but she's okay." Nessie touched my cheek and flashed Rosalie's image, and I nodded to answer her questions. "She's really only speaking in her own little way, so meet us at camp. We'll talk there." I hung up the phone and turned to Ness. "You okay to walk? I'll carry you if you want." She touched my cheek again, showing her walking right next to me. "I promise I won't leave you," I said, kissing her head. I stripped and phased (I was way beyond caring if she saw me naked now), and we began our short trip to camp.

_Jake! Found Alice. Now what's going _on_?_ Seth asked.

_Yeah! Fill us in! Is Nessie okay?_ Leah added.

_Why do you two get the _sane_ vampire and we get "Ready-To-Kill-You Barbie?"_ Quil asked.

_She's not that bad..._ Seth insisted.

_I don't give a damn about who found who!_ Leah roared, sounding a lot like the old Leah. _Is Nessie okay!?_

_She's fine. We'll fill everyone in at camp, so start heading there._ I said as their Alpha. _This trip's over. We're going home._

* * *

_**Author's Note:** It was pointed out to me that I had some incorrect information in here regarding Quil and Embry's "pack status" (so-to-speak), so I went through and edited quite a bit of the chapter and fixed the wolf dialogue. Really sorry about that! Hope you all don't give up on me! _


	14. Letters

_**Author's Notes: **Honestly, I forgot about this thing. Well, I was reading a FABULOUS story that someone pointed out on Tumblr and I remembered I had an account. Then I remembered this story and how much I loved it. And how much I've neglected it. So I reread all of it, read the comments, got choked up, and decided, "why not?" So here it is, three (four?) years later. Chapter 14. I'm going to keep working on this while I can. I'm so sorry and I hope you forgive me!_

* * *

Chapter 14: Letters

I know she said she could walk (well, in Nessie's little way it's more like she "showed me"), but I was nervous about letting her go all the way back to camp on her own two feet. She was so shaken up by the letter that she still has clutched tightly in her fist, I was afraid her walking wouldn't go vary far. We were pretty far from camp, after all (I blame the moose). But I love Nessie, so I respect her wishes.

We made it about twenty feet before she collapsed on her knees, shivering.

_Hey, guys. We'll be a minute. She's pretty shaken up, so I need to convince her to let me carry her back. Keep Rose and Alice there. I don't want to smother her. I'll be unreachable unless you call Nessie's phone for a little bit. I'll let you know if I phase back. _I know they'll respect my wishes. I know Rose is sadistic sometimes, but she cares a lot for Nessie, so I know she'll comply. Alice is level-headed and knows that smothering Nessie won't do much good, although it makes me quite glad that Jasper's not here because I don't know how well she'd listen when him here, calming Nessie.

_Roger that, Jake, _Seth replied. _The others phased back, but I figured it would be smart to have at least one of us like this for communication purposes. I'll keep Rose and Alice here, but warning you now-_

_-Leah left already? _I cut off. I saw her jogging up, adjusting her shirt. She must have just phased back. _She just got here. It may help._

_I was going to say she should be there soon. Good luck, dude._

I shot Leah a look, luckily she knew what I was asking. She turned her back to me and got down with Nessie, wrapping an arm around her quivering shoulders.

Thank God she's not a bitch anymore. Remind me to thank Nessie later.

I phased back and put my shorts on faster than I have ever done before, rushing to Nessie's side. "Ness, let me carry you."

She put her hand to my cheek, flashing me the image of her walking next to a large wolf (which, I have to admit, never gets less weird knowing that giant ball of fluff is me). Looks like she still hasn't found her tongue.

"Ness, please," Leah pleaded. "Either let him carry you, or ride on his back. Or you can ride on mine, but I'm afraid Jake's faster with cargo than I am."

"You're just puny," I smirked at her.

She glared at me, and Nessie giggled a little at my comment. Progress is good!

"Please, Renesmee?" Her face shot up to look at me when I used her name. She knew I meant business when I didn't call her "Nessie" or "Ness."

She just stared at me with those eyes of hers (Bella's old eyes, eyes I knew quite well), thinking. Eventually she gave a small nod.

"Would you rather me carry you, or do you want to ride on my back?"

She placed her hand on my cheek, sending me her answer. "Back it is," I replied. She smiled a little. Still progress, so I'll take it. I looked over to Leah, "You know what to do."

She nodded and turned her back to me, talking to Nessie. Distraction is good on a few levels. It's calming Nessie down, and it's protecting my life. One flash of my naked body from Nessie's head, even unintentionally spotted, around Edward and wolf will be on the Cullen family menu for dinner. And they'll make sure it's a long, drawn out death.

I tied my shorts to my leg and phased, walking over to Nessie and nudging her with my nose. She looked back at me and stroked my cheek before getting up. Leah helped her hop on my back and then ran off ahead of us in order to phase in peace. Nessie wrapped her arms around my neck, gave me a quick flash of Alice and Rose, and we were off with a nod of my head.

Leah's right. I'm damn fast with cargo.

_We're en route. I have Nessie on my back, so we should be there in no time. Leah will arrive first, she took off a good full minute before us. _

_Roger that, Seabiscuit. _Seth replied.

_I could kill you when I get back, you know. _

_Please don't. I have enough to explain to Mom when I return. I don't need to explain why Seth was left for dead in Canada, too, _Leah replied. _I'm almost there. I can see the fire. I'm about to phase. _

_We're close behind. I can smell Rose and Alice. Seth, please don't phase until we get back, okay? Want to make sure that there's communication between us until I get there with Nessie. _

_I agree. Besides. All the seats are taken, and it's more comfortable to lay in the dirt like this. And it's safer._

_Safer? _I barely heard that part because he mumbled.

_Yeah. Quil and Embry got the rest of the marshmallows out and are back to chucking them at each other. I've been safe because they know how messy it gets when you get toasted marshmallows in your hair, let alone thick wolf fur. Rose threatened death if they got any on me because she doesn't want it to end up in Emmett's Jeep. _

"What's so funny?"

I nearly dropped her when she spoke, since she startled me. We were close enough to camp, so I stopped and knelt down, letting her hop off easier. She turned her back so I could phase and put on my shorts, and let her know that it was safe to turn around by a gentle kiss on the neck. She turned around and kissed the corner of my mouth, softly (still not quite back to Normal-Nessie). "What was so funny? I'm used to hearing your wolf-chuckle-growl... thing. What was funny?"

"Seth figured it safer to stay as a wolf not only to talk to me while I brought you back to camp, but because it was more comfortable to lay in the dirt and safe from... what did you call it? Vancouver Marshmallow Mass-Homicide?"

"Vancouver S'mores Massacre," she said quietly with a giggle (more progress).

"Yeah, lets just call this one the 'Revenge of the Flaming Mallows,' then. They're chucking them at each other and Rose threatened death if they got any stuck in Seth's fur. So as long as he's a wolf, he's out of the line of fire, so to speak."

"Punny." She wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me. Not deeply, but harded than before. Progress.

"Can you walk?"

"I think I'm good, now. When you're a wolf and I'm stroking your fur, it calms my nerves. Maybe it's the same as having a pet. They lower your blood pressure or something."

"So I'm your pet now?" I raised an eyebrow at her.

"You say that like it's a bad thing," she said with a wink and a grin. That grin.

If that past several years taught me anything, it's that now I know why Bella turned to mush when Edward would smile at her. Seeing that exact smile on Nessie turns me into pudding everything time. I gave her another kiss.

"You guys coming or what? I can smell you, you know!" hollered Rosalie from the campsite. "You have ten seconds before I come get you."

With one glance at each other, we ran towards camp. There's one person I fear more than Bella and Edward when it comes to Nessie. And that's Rosalie.

* * *

"I'm fine, I swear!" I whined. Rose and Alice haven't stopped staring at me with concerned looks since I returned with Jacob.

"Then why haven't you opened it, yet?" Alice asked.

I glanced down at my hand where I still clutched the Volturi note, then back at Alice's questioning stare.

"Easy. Because you haven't stopped the interrogation since I got back," I replied, as flat as possible. I heard Quil and Embry snicker behind me. Rose hissed at them. That shut them up fast.

"You got me there. Sorry, Ness. We're just worried. Can you please open it for me, please? You're driving me nuts." Alice was really getting antsy, and I could tell.

I looked at the note again, flipping it over to see the wax seal. Seal of the Volturi. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, then pulled my finger underneath it, releasing my fate from it's paper confines. I read over the letter silently and started to laugh a little. Everyone looked at me like I was losing it.

"...Ness... you all right?" Leah asked. "You're freaking me out."

"They're coming to kill her. And then us. She's gone off her rocker. WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE!" Quil punch Embry for that one, and he got hisses from Alice and Rose. That only made me laugh harder.

Alice took the note from my hand and read it to herself, and you could see the relief in her face instantly. "It isn't a summons."

"What?" Rose exclaimed, snatching the letter. "My dear Renesmee," she read aloud, "As you may know, we have taken interest in your joining our ranks. We wish to inform you that in six month's time we will be sending you a formal request. We believe that is a fair notice in advance that will satisfy your parents and family. Send them our regards. Sincerely, Aro."

I was finally able to stifle my giggles by the time Rose started reading. It was the most beautiful thing I've heard. Well, since the last time that Jacob said, "I love you."

"So what does this mean, exactly?" Seth asked.

"That we don't have to go home?" Quil asked. Jacob smacked the back of his head. Embry followed suit. "Ouch! Abuse!"

"Focus, moron!" was all Jacob could say. "It means we have six months to prep for the real summons, jackass. Figure out the best way to say, 'beat it, we're not interested,' without a death sentence for any of us."

"But I was wondering that, too," I confessed, meekly. "I don't want the trip to end, yet. We have six months. Can I enjoy a few of those days? My birthday is in there, too."

"I don't see any harm in letting them spend the weekend," Alice said. "I don't see any more movement from any of the Volturi. If there's one thing that's true about them, it's that they are men of their words. They won't return for six months without proper reason, and Nessie camping with a bunch of wolves isn't proper reason."

I smiled at her. "Thanks. It's only one more night anyway."

"Don't thank me yet," she warned, "I have to deal with your parents, still. Luckily, they haven't left home."

"I'll call them," I assured her. "Right now. He'll be okay hearing it from me, I think."

I walked away, but not far. Still in earshot, but away enough to feel like I'm in better privacy. I hit the speed dial for Dad and held my breath for the onslaught. I don't think I breathed the entire time it was ringing.

Sure, it was only a ring and a half, but still. I didn't breathe that whole time.

"Renesmee? Are you okay? What happened?" Mom answered. Shit...

"Watch it." And Dad. Speaker. Fabulous. I could hear Mom in the background asking what he was talking about. He obviously was ignoring her.

"Could you not do that on the phone! Gah! I'm fine, now. False alarm."

"Oh, thank God!" Mom said with a loud exhale. She did it for effect. Drama queen.

"False alarm...? And yes, she's a drama queen." Dad was so confused, but didn't sound like he was going to drag me home.

"Do you want me to talk or not? Yes? Stop reading my mind. But yes, false alarm. It's an advance notice. Six months until the summons comes. We have that long to figure things out. In the mean time..." Please get the hint, please get the hint...

"Yes, you can stay." Dad's voice was calm.

"Really?"

"Well, if you'd rather come home..." Mom's voice wasn't as calm.

"No! No, I mean, I can't wait to come home and see you again," I said, (I could hear Emmett in the background with a sly, "Nice save." Bastard) "but really, I just want to finish my weekend. I'm okay, really. Now that I know it wasn't what we thought, I'm good! I just want to enjoy what's left of this trip. I'm having fun. Caught a really big moose. I'll send a photo."

"All right. Let me talk to Alice." He didn't seem completely convinced, but the weekend wasn't over, yet. I'll take what I get.

I tossed the phone to Alice and bounded over to Jacob, "We're good to stay the rest of the weekend. We were planning to leave tomorrow, anyway, so I think that's why. But still."

"Sweet! Where are the marshmallows?" Quil exclaimed.

"All over the campsite...?" Leah answered.

Alice came back and handed my phone back to me. "All set. There's just one condition."

Here it comes. I rolled my eyes and looked at her. "And?"

"Jacob doesn't leave your side."

My mouth dropped, and I noticed everyone shared my expression. We were all gawking at Alice in shock.

Rose found her tongue, first. "Edward said that? Seriously?"

"Bella, actually. Edward only agreed because there is no way either of them can hide anything from him.

"Oh, GOD!" Leah yelled. "Do I SERIOUSLY have to share a tent with SETH, now?"

I don't think anyone besides Seth and Leah were standing at this point. We were all laughing too hard, especially with Seth's confused expression on his face.


	15. Focus on the Positive

**_Author's Note: _**_I don't know when the next chapter will be posted, since I'm suffering from a bit of writer's block. I tend to just write and not plan where I'm going... just making sure I've connected where I've been. Be patient with me! Also, I went through the comments, again, and noticed one in particular: "Please don't have sex. Keep this story innocent...for now." I just wanted to come in and say sex is not on the gameplan. Harmless fun, sure. I promise, no sex! I really want to keep this story as light as possible, and don't want to kill of my favorite character in the Twilight universe. 3_

* * *

Chapter 15: Focus on the Positive

Alice and Rosalie left shortly after we all regained composure (the only ones without tears in their eyes out of the "Hyenas" - as Leah called us - were Rose and Alice, but that's only because they couldn't cry), and we all were sitting around the fire. Leah was in a better mood, but I can't say the same for Seth, Quil, and Embry.

Seth was squeezing in with them tonight.

I'm in Jacob's tent.

Leah is in her 5-star-suite-for-a-tent all on her own.

"Seriously, Leah. Can't we just take your tent tonight? You'd be comfortable in ours! We need the space!" Quil's been at it for about twenty minutes. Leah hasn't budged.

"I wouldn't have a tent in the morning if I let you. You three would tear it to shreds."

"We won't have a tent, either! It's too small!"

"Rather yours than mine!"

"Why don't we get away for a bit?" Jacob whispered in my ear, "This could be a while, and they're really getting annoying."

I nodded. Time alone with Jacob? Don't have to twist my arm.

We got up silently and walked towards the lake. I took off my boots and socks and rolled up my pant legs to wade a little once we arrived. We could still hear the arguing back at camp. Damn half-vampire ears.

"Jake? I just thought of something."

"Yeah?" He walked over and wrapped his big, warm arms around my tiny waist.

"When do you think they'll realize that there's a hammock stowed away in Emmett's Jeep?"

I could feel Jacob laughing silently behind me. I don't think he knew. "When we tell him. I didn't know it was there, either. Why haven't you said something, earlier?"

"Easy. I knew you'd eventually get sick of it and want to leave for some peace. So I figured I'd share when it becomes convenient for me."

"Meaning after we go back to camp?"

"Precisely."

"Learn that from Alice?"

"Of course."

"She taught you well." He smiled down at me and kissed me. Thank goodness he was holding me by my waist. I would have collapsed. He makes me so weak at the knees.

I started to giggle, so he broke the kiss away. "What?"

"I was just thinking. Doesn't this hurt?"

He stared at me confused, which only made me giggle more. "Does what hurt?"

"This," I said, pressing my hand to his face, flashing him images of him kissing me. "You have, what? A foot on me?"

"Ish. But not really," he said, kissing me again. "You may be tiny, but that means you're also light. I can just do this..."

And with that I was airborne, in his arms, his lips pressed to mine.

"Understand?"

"Hmm? What?" I wasn't really all there, anymore.

"I'll take that as a yes." He kissed me, again, and lightly kissed my cheek, going down to my jaw, then my neck, and moving down to my chest where my shirt was unbuttoned. Nothing that will kill him if Dad found out.

Maim, maybe. Kill? Nah.

"How about a dip?" he asked me.

"My suit's in the tend and I don't feel like getting it."

"Did I say you needed your suit?"

Yeah, that would cause his death. And my grounding for eternity.

"Tempting offer, but do you want to survive after this weekend?"

"Can't blame a guy for trying."

"I SAID NO!" Leah's yell wasn't hard to ignore.

"I think it's time to bring up the hammock..." I said, still in Jacob's arms.

With that we kissed once more, he put me down, and we walked back to camp.

* * *

As soon as Nessie brought up the hammock a new argument started.

Who gets to use the damned thing.

"No, you can stay in the tent. It's peaceful out here. Besides, it's your tent, anyway."

"I don't want to sleep in there! Seth snores!"

"I do not!"

Here we go.

"Seth, I slept in the same tent as you last night. You snore like a tractor."

Seth's shoulders slumped. "It's my allergies," he muttered.

"Then your allergies have been acting up for a LONG time, dude," Leah chimed in from her log by the fire. "Because I don't remember you not snoring."

"If everyone has a problem with Seth's snoring habits, why doesn't he just sleep in the hammock?" Nessie said while she was setting up the supports with me. We figured they'd sort things out before we got done. Boy were we wrong there.

But her comment caused the bickering trio to turn and look at her like she just stated the all the wisdom in the world.

"Works for me."

"Me, too."

"Looks comfy. Don't think it would support Tweedle-Dee or Tweedle-Dum, anyway."

"Hey!" Quil and Embry said in unison. Looks like Seth picked up on the lovely nicknames Nessie uses. Gave us a good laugh.

"Want to try it out? We just finished setting it up," Nessie told him. "Emmett likes to keep this thing handy in there. Never know when you'll need it."

"Leah, can you at least stash Seth's stuff in your tent? Since Nessie's going to be moving hers over to mine?" I asked, seeing how Nessie was currently carrying her bags out of the tent.

"I can handle that. As long as they don't stink."

"I DON'T STINK."

I was feeling so groggy. "Well, you guys keep it down. I'm turning in." I turned towards the tent and saw the vague shadow that was my Nessie putting her things away..

That's when it hit me.

I get the whole night with her.

_Because Bella asked me to. AND EDWARD AGREED._

And it won't cause my life to be cut short as soon as I return her to Forks.

Yeah, I don't think my life could get any better at this point. I walked up to the tent and scratched at the front a little to give her warning of my entering. I heard her say, "come in," and I heard Quil click is tongue. I gave him a hand motion that I hope Nessie doesn't pick up from me (because I have to be honest - as much as she claims it's Emmett she picks up the language from, I really wouldn't doubt that the pack isn't helping with the questionable behavior), and entered my own little sanctuary. My angel was waiting for me there.

Yeah, couldn't get better.

I walked in and zipped up the door behind me, Nessie turning to me smiling. I think she had the same mindset.

"Hello, roomie," she greeted me, smiling. "Can you believe this is really happening? And we don't even have to be sneaky!"

I chuckled. "It's awesome. I would like to get into my pajamas, though. So either you can watch and risk your father, or you can turn your back for a second."

"Well, I need to change, too. I'm just going to turn off the lantern. That should hide things a bit. Anything we see due to heightened weird-creature senses is not our faults."

"As you asking me to try and sneak a peak?" I raised my eyebrow at her.

"I said nothing of the sort," she stated.

That's totally what she hinted at. I wasn't going to press the issue, though.

"My way of thinking is I've seen you topless and I've seen you in a bathing suit. Several times, might I add, including that little black number from last night. What's different now, especially with what's seeping in of the firelight?"

She shrugged and turned off the lantern. I started changing as well, but I glanced over and saw her silhouette removing her shirt.

Did it suddenly get hotter in here, or is it just me? And I mean hot for _me._

* * *

I'm so bad. I kept sneaking peaks of Jacob while I was changing.

Did I want to steal a peak? I mean, I KNOW he runs commando on days he plans on phasing, like today.

Or did I just want to see if he was trying to do the same?

Okay, little of both, I admit it.

I slipped on my tank top and slipped out of my pants, which is when Jacob slipped his warm arms around me and kissed my neck.

"You make this difficult," I said, eyeing where I knew my shorts were laying. He knew with how he was holding me the only way I could bend over to grab them was to pick him up on my back.

Yeah. I'm only half-vampire. NEVER GOING TO HAPPEN.

"Could you, please?" I asked, pointing at my pink cotton shorts I brought to sleep in. He released one arm from my waist, the other arm still completely around my waist, and picked them up. He leaned over and kissed my knee, which is the first time he noticed my bandage.

"What happened?" he asked, not moving.

"Battle wound from last night. Flaming marshmallow. Forgot you haven't seen it, yet. It was covered in ash during everything, then it was dark when we got out of the water, and I wore pants today. Leah and I found it while we were getting into our suits. She cleaned me up. She got hit, too, but hers is most likely healed. It was almost healed last night."

He shook his head, "Yeah, I do think that you caught your mother's human klutz gene." We both laughed. He took my shorts and knelt down in front of me, holding them in a way so I could easily step in.

"My own glass slipper," I joked, holding onto his warm shoulders for support while he slowly pulled them up to my hips, sneaking a kiss right above the hem to my panties. "Easy, tiger," I said, smiling. It felt awesome, and I wasn't about to hide that.

Curse my father and his "gift." More of a curse, really. At least to me.

Jacob stood up (well, as much as his huge frame could stand in this tent, seeing that even I was hunched) and kissed my forehead. "I love you," he whispered, "even when you get burned by flaming sugar bombs."

"Hey, it was aimed at you. I was in the line of fire."

"Punny," he said, grinning. I smiled back.

Then I plopped down cross-legged and started the hair routine. I've gotten pretty quick at it, thankfully. And my arms rarely get tired, anymore.

"Isn't that the same hairdo Leah's sporting?"

"Who do you think did it?" I answered, grinning proudly. "keeps everything out. Twigs and junk."

Jacob laid down next to me. I snuggled up with him, getting as close to his warm chest as possible. He smelled so good. Which made me think...

"What do vampires smell like to you?"

"Hello, Random. Thy name is Renesmee."

"No, I was just thinking about how I love the way you smell, unlike my family."

"Yeah, they think we all smell like dirty dogs. They don't smell any better."

"What do you mean? I smell them all the time and it isn't unpleasant to me. Which could be because of my being half-vampire-half-human, but still."

"Sweet. Sweeter than those marshmallows we were chucking around last night. Sweet enough to cover the smell of s'mores ingredients. If it was lighter, it would be pleasant. But it's strong. Almost suffocating when you aren't used to it, but once you do you can ignore it mostly. But that's just your lot, you... vegetarians?" He looked at me and continued when I nodded, "The other vampires, the ones that kill people? They're that sickeningly sweet scent and something else I can't describe. Bitter, maybe? Hard to explain, but easy to spot."

"What about me?" I was so curious.

"You have the same sweet undertones, but it's so light. More pleasant. And completely intoxicating for me." He leaned in and kissed me deeply. I let my hands caress his back softly, feeling him shiver happily.

Cue text message.

We both glared at my phone. I checked it, it was Leah. "Why in the hell is she texting me? I'm right here..." I mumbled.

_"Didn't want to risk interrupting_

_something 'important,' or whatever._

_This is easier. We get first dibs on_

_the lake in the morning for bathing_

_purposes. Figured I'd let you know._

_-L"_

Ah. I sent her a quick reply ("Thanks, appreciate it. The boys can pack the jeep while we bathe in peace. -R") and looked back at Jacob, who was reading over my shoulder.

"'Interrupt something important?' Well, lets give her something she could have interrupted," and he kissed me again. And again. Trailing his lips over any visible skin.

I nibbled his ear a little, and kissed his neck. The longer we went, the more into it we got, but I managed to keep my shirt on this time.

And every other article of clothing.

And the tent stayed up.

When things slowed down, I turned and looked at my Jacob, who was supporting himself over me with his dark hair hiding my face beneath his.

"Thank you."

"For what?" he asked with that euphoric grin plastered on his face.

"Everything. Today with the Volturi, respecting my parents' wishes, right now, everything. I don't think I've ever been happier."

"I'm glad," he said, kissing me again. "I love you, my Nessie."

"And I love you, my Jacob."

"Now we sleep. I was exhausted coming in here in the first place. Self restraint to survive past tomorrow is exhausting normally, but to an already-exhausted individual? I could sleep until dinner tomorrow."

I gave him one last kiss. "Now we sleep."

We curled up together in his sleeping bag, drifting off with smiles on our faces. After an evening like that, there is no way I'll be having nightmares of the Volturi.


End file.
